Aledir Gallian
Captain Aledir Gallian|Row 1 title = Title|Row 1 info = The Redeemed Captain The Brave Wolf|Row 2 title = Race|Row 2 info = Human|Row 3 title = Gender|Row 3 info = Male|Row 4 title = Position|Row 4 info = Fomerly Captain of the Lionmaw Vanguard|Row 5 title = Affiliation(s)|Row 5 info = Order of the Silver Hand Kingdom of Stormwind The Alliance *Lionmaw Vanguard *Gallian Family |Row 6 title = Former Affiliation(s)|Row 6 info = Kingdom of Lordaeron Alliance of Lordaeron Eleventh Regiment|Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Lawful good|Row 8 title = Motto|Row 8 info = "Fight with honour, fight with Courage, Emarge victorious!"|Row 9 title = Status|Row 9 info = Deceased|image = 10962169_10205935449893476_1019973063_n.jpg|caption = Aledir Gallian. age 45}} Aledir Gallian Aledir Gallian also known as Aledir "The redeemed" was a Captain of the Lionmaw Vanguard. He joined the Alliance of Lordaeron armed forces effectively aiding in the war effort against the Horde and eventually the Scourge. In later years he served as a Captain in the Lionmaw Vanguard which was lead by Theronus MacArthur. He met his end when he was framed for a crime he did not commit and was executed following the trial. His death rests as a grim memory with those members of the Vanguard who were present to witness his execution. Biography Early Life Aledir Gallian was born in the peaceful summer in the Gallian Manor of Andorhal, Lordaeron. His caring father Lord Teralso Gallian a proud leading officer within the Lordaeron Military and a loving mother Lady Carina Gallian who was a priestess helping and mending people at what would come to be known as the Scarlet Monastary. His childhood was relatively quiet, often taken trips around Lordaeron and Arathi with his father. His father was a well known man throughout the Kingdoms having made alliances and friends throughout Arathi, Gilneas and even Kul'Tiras. When Aledir reached the age of six. He began his training with his father to become a great warrior and soldier. His father taught him about the important aspects that would later come to motivate Aledir to make the decisions he did once grown up. These aspects were "Honor, Courage, Compasion and Family." Family was one of the most importaint things Aledir was taught as a child, and his convictions only grew stronger when his mother brought into his life a lovely little sister named Natalia Gallian. Aledir was a quick learner and swiftly became quite skilled with swordplay and enjoyed playing and swinging with his sword often pretending to be facing unstoppable armies, like the heroes in the stories always did. Aledir grew up fasinated with histories of old. Such as the tales of the human empire and their emperor Thoradin. But not only as a child did he love to go around playing a hero, he was a kindhearted child, always lending a hand if he had the chance and the ability to help. This also drew him closer to the Light, as he would begin to study when he reached the age of eight. He enjoyed a good read, and he enjoyed telling others, what he knew. Aledir lived through most of his childhood not knowing of the first war between the Orcs and Humans and the fall of the Kingdom of Arathor. Alliance of Lordaeron Aledir had grown up peacefully till he was at the age of sixteen, and the second war started. Lord Anduin Lothar the Lion of Azeroth had landed in Southshore with the refugees of Stormwind, and the young Prince Varian Wrynn. It did not take long for the proud General to get an audience with King Terenas Menethill II and the other leaders of the Kingdoms. Soon it was decided that an Alliance would be formed to combat the Orcish Horde. Anduin Lothar was appointed as the person who would lead their forces to battle. Aledir's father jumped at the chance to serve his country. Alongside the families trusty wolves he went to battle against the Orcs. Aledir while understanding of his families concerns decided that he would enlist into the army and join his father and the Alliance's forces in their struggle to defeat the Horde. He packed his armour, sharpened his sword, prayed to the Holy Light and went to war. When Aledir joined the Second War, Hillsbrad had already been taking heavy casualties, however. Aledir was never sent to Hillsbrad to aid the forces in that region. He was stationed in Tyr's Hand, where he was to aid in quelling a revolt and search out Horde scouting parties. The forces stationed in Tyr's hand held their ground until the Paladins of the Silver Hand arrived and there was finally peace within the region. Aledir slowly maturing and starting to understand what it was like to fight in real battles. Armies clashing together, the sound of steel meeting armour, and flesh for those who were unfortunate. Aledir quickly learned what it took to stay alive, and what it took to be an insperation. A paladin of the Silver Hand had taken notice of this ability to adapt and quickly encouraged Aledir to become more efficient in the ways of the Light and join the Order of the Silver Hand. Aledir took the knight up on his offer and became his squire during the long war. Under the guidance of the Paladin Andrew Alcaster who he had served with during the revolt in Tyr's Hand, quickly learned what it meant to be an insperation to his fellow soldiers. But he was still young and headstrong at times charging foolishly into the fray to aid his comrads if they were in trouble. Aledir was often followed by his trusty companion "Nightclaw" into battle and came to be known as "Brave Wolf" because of his ability to fight alongside the wolf. After his fights in the North had finished and the Orcs having been beaten back at the Capital City of Lordaeron. Aledir returned to Tyr's Hand to rest and recover from the battle before he was allowed to join the main forces down south towards the Burning Steppes. While recovering he was introduced to Alcaster's daughter. Lady Kathrin Alcaster. Who he married after the war, they quickly fell in love with each other and spent ages talking, spending time with each other and when they felt the time was right, Aledir laid with her. It would later be known that she was pregnant with Aledir's child and they arranged to get married after the war. Aledir travelled to join the war in the Burning Steppes alongside his soon to be Father-in-Law. When they finally reached the battlefield they joined up with Commander Alexandros Mograines forces, and forced their way through the enemy lines. It was likely the bloodiest battle Aledir had ever seen, he called on the Light and it answered, new strength poured into him and he fought on till the Orcs eventuallly were defeated. Though the loses were heavy, including Anduin Lothar. Aledir returned to the North victorious and joined up with Kathrin and as promised he would come to marry her and she gave birth to twins. Two sons named Caltheos Gallian and Randall Gallian. In the years to follow Aledir would retreat more to the background raising his children and spending time with his wife. The Scourge of Lordaeron As times passed by and few Orcish attacks other than the siege of Durnhold Keep and the incident in Stratholme with Tirion Fordring. Aledir was enjoying his time in the background raising his kids alongside his lovely wife, They had taken up residence in Gallian Manor where they lived with his father and mother. His father now an elderly man had retired and given the mantle "Family Head" to Aledir who had begun to teach his sons how to fight and swordplay like his father had with him when he was a child, it was a time of peace. However conflict soon hit the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the dead had begun to raise from the ground and a strange plague had found its way into the Kingdom. Soon a call to arms would be heard, and Aledir gladly answered it. He took ahold of his warhammer and went to war against the Undead. Mainly being based in Andorhal along with a battalion, they were placed as a line of defense, their mission was simple. Protect the city at all costs. With the aid of the Crown Prince Arthas Menethil and Jaina Proudmoore they succeded in defending Andorhal from the Scourge attack and defeated the Necromancer Kel'thuzad though Aledir was not present at the Necromancers death himself. Aledir did not continue with the Crown Prince and his forces to Hearthglen for the insuing battle there, he stayed behind with his frightened children and worried wife. And he remained there assisting in fending off other Scourge assaults on the city of Andorhal. It would not be long before the news of the Prince reliving the Silver Hand of service spread to Aledir, and news of the horrors he had commited in Stratholme. Innocent people, friends, children who had been slain in the tragic and unfortunate event. Not long after it was heard that the Crown Prince was going to Northrend. Aledir decided not to assist in the expedition though asked by friends and colleauges. He who would be King The bells rang all over the Kingdom of Lordaeron, their beloved Prince had returned from his expedition, though he had changed. No one was prepared for what he was about to do. The death of the honorable King Terenas came as unexpected as the Prince's betrayal, panic and fear quickly spread throughout the lands. The Paladins rallying together to protect areas of land from the Undead hordes of Lordaeron. It would not be long until Andorhal was under siege, Paladins such as Uther the Lightbringer had gathered in Andorhal to hold their ground and protect the civillians to the best of their ability. But one after one the Paladins fell to the might of Frostmourne and the fallen princes legions of undead, Aledir was tasked with leading civillians to a safe area, and he did so alongside his troops. His father Lord Teralso however had decided to be part of the last defense alongside Lord Uther, he fought bravely and died that day. Aledir greatly regretting leaving his father behind to face the undead knew what would happen and accepted that he needed to make sure that his children and wife made it out of there alive. they made use of the passages around the land. treading lightly, however one night they were unfortunate. A group of undead charged down on the small group of survivors, those able fought tooth and nail, however others were less fortunate. Aledirs wife Kathrin was one of these cases, the undead surrounded her. And as she screamed out for help Aledir turned around to watch his own wife being torn apart by the Undead forces. He cried out in anger and suffering calling upon the light, and it answered..A bolt of light came down from the sky destroying the Undead forces that had attacked them. Aledir went into a stage of depression, his hatred for the Prince and his forces of evil became very apparant when he had given his wife a proper burial. He realised that there was little hope for them to survive in the wilderness of what used to be Lordaeron. He took the remaining survivors and traveled south to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Where he stayed throughout the remainder of the Third War recovering from his losses. A New Hope "Travel North..Hurry...Son" Aledir woke up screaming in the middle of the night, so loudly that his children ran into the room to check on him. Aledir assured them that he was fine, that it was merely a nightmare. However he knew what it was, a vision, a vision of his father and what he used to call home. Aledir decided that he could not simply let it go as he feared for his fathers soul had it been taken by Frostmourne. When he was able and he had arranged for his children to be watched over he travelled north, to meet this presence that was calling him. He rode day and night before he reached the North, which had clearly seen better days, he went into Southshore and was greeted warmly by the remaining population which had survived the Scourge invasions. He did not waste much time in Southshore, a small squard of soldiers had decided to tag along with him to Andorhal, they were met with many difficulties, undead forces around every corner. When they finally reached Andorhal, Aledir was greeted with a horrific sight. His home town nothing but a ruin, and a certain person was standing tall amongst the rotten ghouls that had taken residence in the city. His father corrupted and turned into a Death Knight. What followed was a horrific battle, father against son, Aledir fought with all that he had in him as his comrades fell around him, his father swung his runeblade with the intend to kill slashing Aledir across the eye. Aledir narrowly managing to avoid losing an eye staggered back, he looked around, his friends, allies were struggling to survive alot of them had already fallen pray to undeath at the time and joined the enemies ranks. Aledir looked down, took ahold of his libram and prayed to the Light. "Light, please grant me the strength to surpass my father, grant me the strength to put these unfortunate souls to rest." The Light's answer was swift and without mercy. Lightning struck down from the heavens, it destroyed most of the enemies forces and in that instant Aledir rose up and struck down his father. finally granting him peace and unity with the Light. His final words were "Thank you my child." Uncle Lothar needs you! Aledir having returned home from his travels in the North was granted little rest upon his return. friends and family required his presence and he granted them the time they needed. Told them what they needed to know, he became sort of an advisor to some. Yet while he enjoyed helping people it was not his true calling. The battlefield continued to call him, he made his travels towards the Southren Barrens in Kalimdor, this was where he eventually met The Eleventh Regiment, which was lead by Colonel Theronus MacArthur. A veteran and well known military leader and tactician. Aledir deemed it fitting that he joined up with MacArthur and his soldiers, so he enlisted into their regiment. Quickly he was put to work, at first it was small tasks he helped with, such as carrying the wounded, cooking food which he wasen't very good at to say the least, and generally getting to know his fellow soldiers. He made alot of friends and eventually learned that MacArthur had fought alongside his father Teralso. War soon became a standart thing with the Regiment always wandering, travling to different locations fighting the Horde, and they were winning most of their battles, But Aledir learned that it was not only the Horde that was an enemy. More than serveral occasions he experianced that the Regiments "allies" were not afraid of leaving them behind to face a larger army alone. Betrayals were not uncommon in the military be it deserters or genuine traitors. One such case happend in the lands of Arathi during the borderlands campaign. A traitor was executed, stabbed by MacArthur then thrown on the pyre where he was burned and left to be forgotten. After the Borderlands campaign it was decided that the Eleventh Regiment would no longer merely be a unit for humans, no longer would they be a Stormwind Regiment, it was time to expand. alongside the Lionmaw Battalion, the Eleventh Regiment was reformed into the Lionmaw Vanguard. From this day forward they accepted all races. And it was during this time that Aledir fell in love again, he met a woman named Kearney Dawnslight. He was conflicted if he should have these sorts of feelings however..He agreed with himself that he could not continue to linger on the past. And he asked her out. It was a time of adventure, a time to find new purposes and he eventually proposed to Kearney. They were married and eventually had their first child together. She was named Cecillia Gallian, a cute little baby-girl. some time later they would also get a baby boy named Alexander Gallian. Aledir continued his service in the Lionmaw for many years to come and they would overcome many challanges and hardships. Aledir would gain many friends, students and the most importaint thing of all -family. The Iron Tide and beyond the Dark Portal Family Tree * Father: Lord Teralso Gallian ƚ * mother: Lady Carina Gallian ƚ * Sister: '''Natalia Gallian ƚ * '''Spouse: Lady '''Kathrin Alcaster Gallian ƚ * Second spouse Kearney Dawnslight Gallian ƚ * '''Son: '''Randall Gallian ƚ * '''Son: Caltheos Gallian * Son: '''Alexander Dawnslight Gallian ƚ * '''Daughter: '''Celina Dawnslight Gallian ƚ * '''Adopted daughter: '''Cecillia Gallian * '''Adopted daughter: '''Sakura Gallian ƚ * '''Daughter-in-law: '''Mira Gallian * '''Grandson: '''Damon Gallian * '''Uncle: Lord Lotarius Gallian ƚ * Several cousins and other blood relatives *